


growing in love;

by pomusanas (orphan_account)



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, I DONT KNOW ok, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 08:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11528244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/pomusanas
Summary: how tzuyu grew to love sana





	growing in love;

there's a difference between falling in love and growing in love. to fall in love is to be intoxicated, it's utter euphoria and butterfly hurricanes.

to grow in love is a gradual process that happens without realization. kind of like your height, you don't notice you're growing but one day, you realize how tall you've grown.

and like height, it can never be decreased. when you fall, you land. there's nowhere else to go once your feet touches the ground. however, there's no limit in growth is there?

to grow in love with someone you begin to love the little things about an individual. like:

 

_ i) the happiness they give  _

if sana was to be described in one word, it would be positive. she radiated nothing but happiness; she was truly the sun.

and though tzuyu was mostly the neutral waves that come and go. when tzuyu was a storm of blizzards and dark clouds, sana was always there to clear it up.

even just a little bit.

 

_ ii) the intricacies of their mind  _

though most of everyone thought of sana as nothing but a clumsy, dimwitted, semi talented, visual.

tzuyu knew better than to think of her like that. sana saw the world in her own special way. whilst society mainly saw black and white, sana viewed the world in screaming, vibrant colors.

sana once asked, "can you daydream at night?"

and whilst everyone looked at her like she was on drugs.

the question never failed to amuse tzuyu.

 

_ iii) the gentle heart they carry  _

with sana it was never grand gestures or pompous shows. it was the little acts of kindness that she'd do that sets her tone as a human.

she was the type to give a lung to a stranger if it ever comes down to it. though twice were all a bundle of selflessness and kindness, there was something about sana that stood out for tzuyu.

sana's heart reminded her of home. it was full of surprises and peacefulness, it was restless; it was a city that she was familiar with.

 

_**and the last thing.** _

 

_ iv) the imperfections they owned  _

she has had sana cry on her shoulder all too many times. she had seen sana furious. she had seen sana petty. she had seen her through it all.

she held sana's hand through a void of negativity and what she found admirable was the fact that sana never gave up on finding the tiny sparkle of light.

though imperfections stuck on sana's bare skin and bones, sana made sure she'd make the best of it. tzuyu found that honorable.

 

 

those four things, have brought tzuyu here. she saw sana with a pair of fresh eyes that viewed her as the most beautiful being in the constellation.

she grew to love sana as a whole. she loved the creation, the existence, that was minatozaki sana.

it wasn't love at first sight, hell, it wasn't even love at second sight. 

or third, fourth, fifth and so forth.

it was love without a sight. 

 

and once she realized, she didn't know what to do.

**Author's Note:**

> i made this at like 1am after i saw some instagram post about growing in love


End file.
